


Am I a Good Omega?

by bEar_DOg69



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha Prompto Argentum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Kink, Child Abuse, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Praise Kink, Prince Prompto Argentum, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sugar Daddy, a shit ton of kinky shit im to lazy to tag so enjoy the surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bEar_DOg69/pseuds/bEar_DOg69
Summary: So basically noctis presented as an omega despite having all the signs of an alpha.He slowly hates himself and tries to hide his second gender.His dad is an alcoholic and tends to hit him a lot since his mom died because of him, if his dad found out his only son was an omega (which his dad degrades omegas) he doesn't know what he’ll do.Then outta nowhere an alpha that goes by prompto helps him feel better about himself even if it means fucking him in front of a mirror :0





	Am I a Good Omega?

**Author's Note:**

> I cant sleep and ive been gone for like idk a 100 years, anyways have this shitty story since ive gotten really into this game and here we are with a story im hoping i finish. Ive been absent for mental reasons and plus i hate my writing so :>
> 
> Enjoy ❤️😳
> 
> P.s. instead of noctis being the prince, prompto is the prince and wants to spoil the heck outta noct after finding out about his situation
> 
> Also noctis still has magic and is quite strong, okay thats it

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ATE MY FOOD THAT WAS IN FRIDGE AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?!” Regis slaps me on the cheek, “how many times do i have to tell you that you’re FAT and need to STARVE.” He spits on me and leaves to his pig hole of a room and slams the door shut.

“Ah fuck that hurts real fucking bad” I grab my cheek and suddenly feel a warm fluid drip down to my fingertip. Oh im bleeding? I better patch myself up.

Wait, what if I need the bandages for a more serious injury? For now I’ll wash my face and put ice on the wound.

Huh? Oh hi, I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum but I like to go by Noct. You’re probably wondering what the actual fuck just happened? Well, that Regis dude is supposedly my “dad” but I dont call him that unless I’m forced to.

Tomorrow’s my birthday, im turning 18. That day is also when i get my secondary gender. You see in this world we go by our dynamics such as, Alpha, the natural leader and always in control, they get ruts and can mark/bond with an omega.

Betas, normal people and aren’t affected by alphas and omegas.

Omega, born to please and carry children, they go into heats and can only be marked by alphas, doesn’t really matter if their female or male.

Before it was Alpha/omega and Beta/Beta, but now there are all sort of relationships such as Alpha/Alpha, Omega/Omega, Beta/Alpha, Beta/Omega, or even polymers.

I’m pretty sure I’m presenting as an Alpha since I’ve been told many times before that i show signs of an alpha. Plus i cant afford to be anything else but an alpha, i mean being a beta wont be bad but I’ll be constantly reminded by Regis that I’m a failure. 

Being an omega will be hell since Regis hates Omegas. So I'm hoping I'm not one when I present tomorrow.

Ahem anyways i have to fix myself up before i leave to school.

~1 hour time skip~

SHITTTT IM LATE! FUCKFUCKFUCK IF REGIS FINDS OUT ILL BE BEATEN TO DEATH!

I ended up getting lost since its my first day to this new private school, i had to transfer after dad ended up winning the million dollar lottery but he didn't waste all the money surprisingly, he ended up signing me up for a private school when he was sober and now here i am in this rich neighborhood and snob kids showing off their new gucci shoes.

Oh god im outta breath, just a little more and I’ll reach the gates of the school.

Almost ther-

*Normal pov*

Noctis knocks into somebody and lands of his ass “ow fuck ah that hurts like a buttcheek on a stick”

”OhmygodareyouokayididntmeantobumpintoyouandOHMYGODYOU’REBLEEDING!” Noctis looks up at the stranger confused and angry

“Watch where you’re going next time!” He glares at the handsome stranger while Noctis gets up the stranger pulls out a tissue, 

“Here have this and my number if you need help with that wound, oh shit where’s my manners.”  
“I’m prompto! Nice to meet yah, i didnt mean to bump into you. You see i was running late and my parents would kill me if i was late to the first day of school.”

“By any chance do you know who I am?” Prompto looks at Noct and smiles awkwardly.

“Should I? All i know is that you’re prompto, the guy who ran into me.” All of a sudden prompto smiles and grabs Noctis hand 

“GREAT! Let’s go to the auditorium together, hopefully we’re in the same class!” He drags Noct to the front door of the school.

“Lower your voice, you’re to loud and its only 8:00 in the morning, god this is gonna be a long day” Noctis mumbles that last part to himself.

“Hm? Did you say something in the end?” Noct just nods his head no.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh *coughs* yeah, hoped you liked that? Sorry that it was short but hey If you guys want me to write another story doesn’t matter if its a one shot or from another fandom i wouldn't mind but just keep in mind that I’ll be choosing the ones im familiar with, 
> 
> Hehehehe see ya later! 🐀✌🏼


End file.
